Dreams
by Reenaryan
Summary: In this story Bella has been having dreams since childhood of this man in which she falls in love with. The only problem is that he's only in her dreams or is he? I also add in new characters of my own. A/U of course, lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**BELLA**

The dreams were starting to get on my nerves. When I was younger my mother wouldn't let me watch vampire movies anymore because of them. This however is going too far. I am now eighteen and basically living on my own. Last year, when my mother came up from Florida for my graduation, my parents Charlie and Renee rekindled their relationship. Although I felt bad for Phil (the "interims mate" of my mom for the last 4 years), he really was a nice guy.

The only restrictions my mother had for my dad was that she wouldn't live in this gloomy town – she was referring to Forks of course. Unlike my mother, I rather enjoyed this gloomy town as she put it.

I was happy that they were together again – living alone with Charlie was easy, but I haven't seen him this happy except from old videos that had Mom in them and I always felt that he still had strong feelings for her. I was more than willing to give them some room to enjoy themselves, to get to know each other again, to rediscover their love. So I decided not to stay with them even when they asked me on an hourly basis.

So, my parents finally accepted my argument about leaving me here to take care of myself. The house was paid for and I also got a job – I mean, how much electricity could one girl use a month?

Waitressing was the job l had in a nearby town called Port Angeles. It was not the best job in the world, but it helped paying the bills. There was once a day I had hoped to go to college, but I had to put that on the back burner for now. I rather enjoyed the peacefulness I had at the house these days, except for the unrelenting dreams. They're not bad ones it's just that they keep me heated the way I have never been in reality. Being in love in my dreams was never the way I had planned to go about my life.

Some people say that dreams are a foretelling of your reality. Well, if they saw MINE, they would say I have gone completely insane. I have had these dreams since I was about ten or so. At first, they were sort of sporadic flickers, not a whole lot of a meaning, visions of this beautiful amber – eyed god. As beautiful as he was at the time I was scared of him. Something in his eyes made me aware of the depth of pain he had endured. They were just glimpses of him now and then is all it was. But down here alone in Forks, in the past few months, they have gotten quite interesting.

Instead of the amber eyes that I was used to, now they were green. All I saw in his eyes now was happiness. These visions lasted longer now as well. We were standing in a meadow and he was on one knee asking for my hand in marriage. This dream had a lot of emotion. The sun was shining down on us; the wind blew, helping me catch my breath from his proposal. There was – I think a cabin far in our view down the hill to the left of us. On our right was a line of trees starting the forest. Turning back to the exceptional smile on his face was breath taking. I of course answered his question with a polite "Yes". We were in a trance for a while, and then we both too soon realized that there was a storm heading in our direction. We chose to go into the trees to cover ourselves from the storm. The air was starting to get a little chilled, so he wrapped his arms around me. Ahh – I could stay in that position forever. He swiveled me around to look at him, I looked deep in his eyes as he said "Bella, I love you – it will always be you for me, love." In that moment I fully believed him. He passionately kissed me and I felt as though I was sitting on a cloud, everything was weightless. Then something grabbed me from behind roughly, rude. He yelled my name as someone or something was pulling him the opposite direction from my own. I screamed "Edward – help me!"

At this point we were so far from one another that we couldn't hear or see the other. I felt my body turn to look at who or what it was that was doing this to us. This person gripping me looked very old as I looked into his eyes, but his skin told me differently. "What do you want from us?" I asked. He said "I am so sorry Bella as much as I would love to have you with us, I cannot take the chance that you would harm us in the future." I was confused, considering I had no idea who he was or what he was talking about at all. "Bella, it's time for you to leave this earth. Again, I am sorry for this." He grabbed me from behind my neck ever so slightly while saying "Goodbye, my darling Bella."

That's when I wake up. It was such a lovely beginning with an ugly end. The smile on Edwards face, oh how I wish he was real. I must have a really hyper active mind. Gain control Bella. Realizing now that I am late getting up for the day, I hurried to the bathroom and took my shower and went back to my room then dressed for work. Waiting for me outside was my old red truck. When I arrived at work, I was happy to see that it was not terribly busy yet. Break time came and as I was walking outside when my boss came to me and asked if I could work the second shift. The other girl had been sick and couldn't come in. Well I don't see why not, I have nothing better to do and to earn some extra money was cool.

So I finished both shifts and returned home for the evening. As tired as I was I decided to go to bed. Again, the same dream appeared and the ending was the same. I was startled by the intensity of this old man's eyes and woke up. 'No!' I yelled, late at night, again. Not able to get more sleep in this night I decided to get up. I did my normal routine and made some breakfast, put my laundry in and sat down to read Wuthering Heights again. After my laundry was done I cleaned the house which hardly ever dirty, just dust and mopping.

I was ready for work and then remembered my boss telling me that we would probably have more customers this evening. The local high school had some type of function, so more than likely we would have some. On the way down there I noticed I was still thinking about the dreams. How unbelievably handsome this Edward was. I felt a smile creasing my face. Stop it already, this is crazy! Why on earth am I still thinking of that?

Work was slow when I arrived. I punched in my time card and made my way to the front. "How many tables do I have tonight, boss?". "Oh, hi Bella, well right now I think five maybe more if Nicole doesn't show up soon." Sipping on my coke, my boss said "Bella, you have two tables up, hun". "Thank you" I replied sourly. I went over swiftly and took their drink orders and went to fill those when I heard "Bella, there's another one for you". Oh crap, that was fast, I just walked back here. Hurrying with the drinks in hand I quickly placed in front of the proper owners and started to walk to my new table. Darn paper – come out already! My note pad wouldn't come out of my mini apron. As I looked down to pull it out I tripped over my own foot. Well that is embarrassing.

I finally got up and headed to my table too embarrassed to look up right off the bat, I said, "Hi, my name is Bella, what can I get you to drink tonight?" The female answered "Nothing for me, thank you." The male started to say "I would like a..." I froze in place, I knew that voice. There is no freaking way, I am not hearing this! I have gone mad. I couldn't help myself and looked up. Noticing I was not breathing at this very moment I tried to turn to just walk away. As I turned I couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Bella are you ok?" "Can you hear me, hun?" "Maybe we should call an ambulance…" my boss stated nervously.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well we don't know. A couple at your table yelled for someone to come and see if you were alright and then they left. Are you ok, Bella?" my boss asked.

"Umm – I think so." I said still unsure of what happened.

"Dear, I think you fainted. Maybe you should go home. I will try to find someone else to take your shift, ok?"

"Umm, no. I think I'm fine. If it's alright with you, I would like to stay."

"Are you sure, Bella?" My boss asked again.

"Yes I'm sure." I replied absent-minded. What did just happen? I don't know if I could even answer that question myself. I really think it's time I go and see a psychiatrist though. There is no way I just saw the man of my dreams (literally) sitting in front of me. I dare not to say a word of what just happened. I will for sure be the crazy lady across town for that one. So, what is my story then? Oh, this one is simple. "Uh - I just got light headed, that's all." That's believable. I finished work easily except for spilling a few drinks which I thought was pretty impressive for me. I punched my time card out and left.

On my way home I couldn't help but think about what had happened. The thought of him really sitting in front of me was fascinating. Of course I knew it wasn't real. Could it? No, that's just nonsense. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous though. The girl that was with him was very pretty. Short spiked hair, kind of pixie like. Well, if that's the kind of girl he likes I am way out of her league. _Alright Bella Marie Swan, get a hold of yourself! _I was getting jealous over a girl that did not exist and let's not forget about the guy that also did not exist. Maybe it's time to get some sleeping pills and hope there are no more tantalizing dreams to keep from losing my job.

_Who is that? She looks like me. The same boring brown eyes as mine, slender, but the face is a little different. I realized I was following her down the sidewalk. She had odd clothes on, something from another era it seems. Looking around I soon noticed that everyone around me were in the same kind of clothing. The woman wore long dresses that belled out, very sophisticated looking. The men wore suits with hats. I pressed on following this woman. It was as if I was stalking her so I was going to stop, but I didn't. Why was I not stopping? I soon realized as I was walking by others that I grew a few inches. She was too tall for it to be me. I walked into a diner and went straight towards the restroom. As I was doing so a man stopped me and said "Sir, I think you are going in the wrong one." What! The man was apparently startled by this. So I went to the men's room and looked in the mirror. What the hell is going on? This figure in front of me was huge. Ok Bella, time to wake up_! I started screaming. That woke me up – thank you, thank you, and thank you! Uh – well, no more pills for me. That just brings out the weird dreams.

_Hm – so, now I was dreaming about being a huge freaky man?_ That psychiatrist thing is looking better and better by the minute. My boss thought it might be best for me to take a few days off. I was happy to oblige and after my latest psycho moment it was probably best. After I ate lunch I had a phone call. To my surprise, it was Jessica from high school. I was excited to hear from her although she seemed to be jealous of me. Why, I did not know, but we still talked off and on.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hi Jess!"

"Are you busy this weekend?"

"Um – yeah, actually. I have work. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking about coming back to visit. I thought we could hang out on Friday. But if you're working, I could come some other time. I'm really missing Forks."

"Um, if you could wait one more weekend I can see if I can take that weekend off."

"That would be great. So how have you been lately?"

"I've been good, a little bored since all of you have been gone though. Have you spoken to Angela or Mike at all?"

"Well, I heard that Angela was doing well, but she misses her family. Mike is on the college football team from what I know. Hey, something's come up; can I call you more towards next weekend?"

"Um, sure. Hey Jess – thanks for calling."

"You're welcome Bell. Talk to ya soon."

"Ok, bye Jess."

"Bye."

My weekend was over, which was not the worst thing. Time passed too slowly while alone in the house faced with my nightmares, so I was very happy to go back to work. Of course I also needed the money. There was money in the bank, but just enough to cover a few bills in case I got behind. I told my parents that I wanted to do this alone. I didn't want any handouts. That's when I remembered my dad Charlie arguing with my mom that he didn't like this idea of leaving me alone. My mother of course knew I could handle it –my living with her told her that I could. So she persuaded Charlie by naming the facts,

"No Charlie, Bella is never going to know what it is like to take care of herself if we don't give her the space to let her show us that she can." That was all it took; he knew better than to argue with her. He was very disgruntled by the fact that after all these years he was alone, he had to face the music now. But in the end he tends to trust her – again. So he just sighed and kissed her forehead. They looked so happy together; I was happy for them.

When I arrived at work that evening I asked my boss if there was a chance that I could get the next weekend off. "I can do that Bella if you tell me that you can work another double shift next Thursday for me."

"Um, sure."

"It's just that Nicole will be gone out of town and I thought you might like to catch up on the days you lost."

"Yes I do need to so yes I will work it."

"Great, thanks Bella."

"No problem, oh and thanks for next weekend."

"You're welcome."

Work was a breeze for the rest of the week. Of course the occasional run of the mill trips to the floor and spilling something but good in the average. Tuesday I had off that next week, but I wanted to catch up on the time I lost so I worked that day too. Two more days and Jess would be here, I couldn't wait to see her. Although I had high hopes that there was not going to be any shopping involved, with Jess, shopping was definitely on the agenda. Anyway, hearing what she thought of college was going to be fun. Boys were also going to be a topic, I was sure.

It was Wednesday now and I had work again. While driving to work I felt goose bumps crawling on the back of my neck, I felt like I was being watched. I looked around and saw nothing. Great Bella, here you go with that crazy stuff again! Keep it cool, you don't want another scene at work. Work was the same as any other night, well except for that night last week...We won't talk about that though. Just at work, my boss was calling me "Bella, you have three tables, hun."

"Thank you." More and more guests were coming so I was quite busy, always starting with "Hi, my name is Bella, what can I get for you this evening?" That went on for another five tables then two more side by side. I walked to the first table and said the same line. As I was waiting for them to decide I looked at my next table to see how many I had. The same pixie like girl was there again.

This...is...not...happening... I am for sure going to lose my job this time. Keep it together Bells, It's not him with her, there's no way.

"Miss, did you hear me? Are you ok?" My table asked me. I was so not listening to them. This is starting to sound like a broken record. Get it together please.

"Yes I am so sorry what can I get you?"

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to do this story. I have most of this story already done, but I will only post a chapter a week. Please leave a review so I know whether or not I should keep posting. Thanks Reena!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Edward**

I allowed Alice to pressure me into helping her with the Fall Dance decor. To make up for it, she wanted to take me somewhere. I asked where to and she replied, "I'm not sure yet, but there is a place in the near future."

"Alice, please tell me what you're up to?" I asked starting to get annoyed. My question only brought on more show tunes in her thoughts and by the guarded look I gave her, she knew I was listening intently for a small crack in any of it.

"It's a restaurant. Although I'm not seeing clearly of why I'm supposed to take you there yet, but I will." She replied amused by my stressed face. _A restaurant, why on earth would we go to a restaurant_? I'm not surprised by her odd behavior, but of all places… "We don't eat human food in case you have forgotten, dear little sister."

"Edward please, give me more credit than that. We're not simply going for the food. There's a much bigger picture for us going, I just can't see enough yet."

"Well I hope it is much more interesting than this dance of yours." I teased her a little.

"Hey, don't knock my dance or my decor!" she replied immediately.

"Oh how would I go on if I committed such a crime?" I answered back now a little satisfied that she was on temper.

"Edward Cullen, are you trying to hurt my feelings?" she tiptoed in front of me to get on eye level, nose wrinkled, brows knit.

"No of course not sis, I'm sorry Alice." I surrendered, smiling at her.

"It's ok. I saw that you were just playing with me anyways so there." She answered, drawing a chuckle. A slow song began to play, I thought about asking Alice to dance.

"Edward, I would love to. Let's go."

"Alice, couldn't you have at least waited until I actually asked you to dance?"

"What's the fun in that? Besides, I'm bored. I wished Jasper could have come."

"Alice, you know how hard it is for him to even survive one full day of school."

"I know I just don't like leaving him behind. I don't know what I would do without him. Speaking of which, someday you will find someone that makes you happy, Edward." She announced, seeing my reaction in my mind.

"Alice, I don't think you have heard me in the past. No one will ever replace Bella" I replied sourly with a sad edge.

"Oh Edward I know that, it's just that there has to be someone out there to at least make your days brighter. She doesn't have to take Bella's place, just help you survive day to day happy, why not Tanya?" She asked.

"I'm not having this discussion Alice." I stated. Why can't she understand?

"You know Edward; I would've loved to have met her. I feel that we would have been very close-like sisters."

"I don't doubt that. You're an exceptional person." Sarcastically I added. "Who could not love you just the way you are?" rolling my eyes. She gasped poking me in my side. "Hey, I was just kidding with you Alice." I laughed at her.

"I know that silly." She giggled with me then turning to the door.

"Well, it's time, Edward."

"Oh right a restaurant in which we will not be eating at. This should be fun." I said with little enthusiasm.

"Hey, all I know is I'm supposed to be taking you there, that's it. So let's go and see what the fuss is over."

"After you Alice, considering you know the way. By the way, I'm surprised – I couldn't see anything. I can usually see what you are seeing, but this one is a blur to me."

"Yeah, it is for me too." She replied sighing. "All I see is the place and a waitress that is coming to our table."

After ten minutes we arrived at the restaurant. Pulling up, I realized the name of the restaurant had Bella's name in it. I thought to myself how ironic that was. Not a big shock to me – I was used to having everything remind me of her. Two hundred years have gone by and still no one else will ever come close to her. If this was my punishment for not being able to save my love on that day then I would take it. Living without her for eternity was the worst punishment I could have received. A few seconds went by while I pondered on this. Then I put it in the back of my mind and said "Shall we?" Alice was still frustrated that she couldn't see anything other than what she saw already. "Alice, I'm sure we will find out soon enough, let us go in and see what this is about." The hostess was walking us to our table when Alice spoke up and said. "Miss, I'm sorry, but I would like to sit at that table over there if you don't mind."

"Oh that's fine, right this way, please." We sat down and I asked Alice if she saw this and she replied yes.

"So should we order something and make it look good, Alice?"

"Well we should act like we're on a first date I think. I won't order anything and seem shy and you order a coke or something. Then we will just talk. We might have to endure a few breadsticks." The thought of having to eat human food made my stomach turn. In her haste Alice said, "The waitress is coming, so act normal." As if I was not a pro at this already. I just put my head down, not intrigued by this whole thing.

"Oh, that poor girl, she's very clumsy. Edward you missed that. The waitress just tripped over her own foot!"

"How interesting Alice." my gaze still facing down at the table.

"Edward, don't be a prune!"

"Hi, my name is Bella. What can I get you to drink?" I froze with my head still down, unable to move. I knew that voice all too well.

"Nothing for me, thank you." Alice said. Then the waitress turned to me and all I could get out was "I would like a..." Right before she fully turned to me, I caught a glimpse of her face. When she swirled so quickly I caught her scent. I sat straight up, harder than stone. Locked eyes with Alice, I could see through her mind what she was seeing in me. Shock, grief, every emotion played on my face all at once. Alice saw that she had seemed to pass out and caught her, she laid her down on the floor and yelled for someone to come and check to see if she was alright. Then Alice grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

"I'm so sorry Edward, if I would have seen this coming; we would have never come here." Alice said, shocked about my reaction. It was apparent that Alice had no clue of the magnitude of what had just taken place. On the way home, Alice could see how distraught I was so she called Carlisle to have him meet us at the door. I just couldn't talk. Nothing was coming out. Nothing made sense. _How after all this time is she really here? Does she remember me?_ I quickly put that to rest. Considering I was not sold on the idea that anyone could be reborn. At this point I think I will have to reconsider.

My Bella was here again, but how is this possible? I could hear Alice explaining what happened to Carlisle, but I could not speak yet. I was frozen in time. I replayed that entire moment in my head, then remembered the way she smelled to me. A human's blood had never smelled this way to me. I could feel that I was starting to lose it, knowing how I wanted to kill her instantly. Her fragrance was overwhelming. _Why? How could I-why would I hurt her like that_? My throat had never felt this much intensity before. _What am I going to do? How can I be around her again knowing what my instincts are telling me to do_? But – she was my Bella, no doubt. Despair hit me so hard and I broke.

"Edward, please talk to me. Tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked. All I could get out was,

"Carlisle, can we go for a drive alone?" and I stressed the word alone.

"Yes son, let's go." He simply replied and we both left without another word spoken.

When we finally left the drive way, he sped as fast as he could to get far enough away that no one in our family could hear us. We were about five miles out when I began to speak. "Carlisle, do you remember the story I told you once about what happened to me and Bella?" I trailed off for a moment.

"Yes." He answered softly, still willing to listen and eager to get an idea of what I was talking about.

"What if I told you that your belief in reincarnation could very well be possible?"

"Edward, forgive me son, but I'm not following." Carlisle wondered.

"Alice gave you her version of what happened tonight, but it was much more than that. Carlisle, I saw my Bella at that restaurant! I wanted to take her in my arms and never let go, but I froze at the sound of her voice." Without giving my father a chance to get a word in I started to explain the thirst that had almost killed her.

"Edward, if you feel you must leave us for a while to sort this out with yourself you have my blessing." Carlisle finally suggested after he thought it through for a while. That was a perfect idea. I had to clear my head before seeing her again. "Will you tell everyone I said Goodbye for now? I don't know how long I will be gone."

"I can do that, son, you take all the time that you need, ok? I do hope however that you won't be gone long." He tried reassuring himself.

"I will try", I said to him. "Carlisle, can you and the family do me a favor?"

"Yes anything son, what is it?"

"Can you look out for her while I am away?"

"Of course we will Edward. Do you know where you will go to?"

"No, not really, but I will call to let you know if Alice doesn't see it first."

"Do you want me to drive you anywhere?"

"No, just let me out here. I need some air anyways." I said since I felt that a good run would help to clear my mind.

"Ok, we will see you soon then son."

"Goodbye Carlisle."

"Goodbye son." He finally said before he drove off.

I ran about three hundred miles. I didn't want anything to remind of Forks so I could clear my head. When I finally stopped, I was hoping I was close to the Denali's. I wouldn't be bothered there. I realized I had not reached my destination quite yet. So I stopped and sat down and thought for a while on how I should handle this. This is my Bella I am talking about here so not going back is not an option. I would go back, time is what I needed. _Could I go back without harming her_? Standing right next to my Bella and knowing that I could control myself with her blood arousing and taunting me. Just thinking of her scent sent me into a frenzy at that very moment. This was going to keep me away for a while. Contemplating my next move, I finished my journey to the Denali's. As I arrived I noticed Tanya and her family were at the door waiting for me which told me that Alice had seen where I was headed. Now her vision's wanted to work properly. I swear her visions sometimes worked backwards.

I spent most of the next few days out running the landscape. My thoughts were running just as fast as my body. Tanya tried to talk to me about what was wrong with me. After all this time she still would not let go of her feelings for me. Although I have made it very clear to her many times that I was not interested. None the less I dealt with her. It was now the next Tuesday and I felt that I had come to the conclusion that I could no longer run from my problems. I loved Bella too much to stay away any longer. This time I could make sure she would stay safe. That was it – I had to go back and keep her safe. Even if my new Bella wanted nothing to do with me, I would keep her safe. I knew how her aroma would affect me now; I was hoping that I could handle it this time around. Maybe getting just close enough to get used to her scent so I could become accustomed to it if that was even possible.

When I arrived back at home my family was waiting for me. Again, Alice must have seen me coming. We sat down as a family at the dining room table where all of our gatherings took place. In the end, I decided to go back to the restaurant and try this again. Alice was unsure of this. I asked her why and she replied, "Well, if you don't recall Edward – she seemed to be just as shocked as you."

"Yes, I do remember that, now." How strange that I did not remembered this detail? Now, she had me intrigued. So it was set then: Wednesday, Alice and I would go back. Alice swore that she would try to keep her mind open so she could see what would happen. It was about seven thirty that night when Alice and I had left for Port Angeles to the restaurant. "Edward, try not to be so tense. It will not help your current situation any, you know. I'll try to break the ice for you if you want my help. All you have to do is ask me." Seeing her smile and the anticipation she also had for this moment helped a little. We arrived at the restaurant and walked in. Alice asked for a specific area to be seated at of course she saw what section she would have.

"Alice, I'm not seeing anything yet. Have you cleared your mind at all?" She could see how tense I was now so she replied soothingly, trying to let me understand.

"Edward, I don't understand this. I have never had this much trouble trying to see anyone. Maybe it's just her I can't see. But – it's no science, you know? Please be patient." I pondered this for a few seconds when I heard Alice telling me that she was at the table behind us. Considering I had already held my breath, I couldn't smell her coming.

"Alice, how does she seem?"

"Well I was about to say fine except that she just looked my direction, completely stunned and then she looked at me with a little bit of jealousy on her face. Oh how cute – she thinks I'm your girlfriend!"

"Alice, please just let me know when to expect her coming ok?" I was about to become impatient.

"Any moment now, prepare yourself." Alice replied a few seconds later in a low voice. I hope I can do this. Please let me be able to do this.

**Bella**

After looking over to their table, I realized I was shaking. I could feel my face getting heated. "Is that all the drinks you need?" I said to the present table I was standing at.

"Yes, miss. Thank you." Stepping back, I pretended I was writing something on my notepad. Knowing full well that my next advance should be to go and get their drink order. I can do this. I reciprocated those words again and again in my head. _Don't be silly Bella; just pretend it's another couple sitting there_. For a fraction of a second I glanced over to their table and caught a peek of the pixie like girl. My body's reaction to this was to simply walk away. Ok, that didn't work at all. Now what am I going to do? I started to fill the other customer's drinks as Nicole had come over to me and said "Bella, do you not see the over flowing drinks in front of you?"

"Oh crap!" I broke from my thoughts.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing at all really, I-I Just…" Then a thought occurred to me. I pulled Nicole closer to me and asked if she could do me a huge favor.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Well, I don't feel comfortable with two customers that I have. Do you think you could take that table for me and I will take one that you don't want sometime tonight?"

"Well, I suppose I could." She replied, not knowing what to make of it. Before I knew it, I was overly thanking her.

"Hey Bella, calm down. What did they say or do to you, geez?" she asked solicitously.

"Um, I really don't want to talk about it. But thank you so much – you're a life saver."

"Alright – which one is it?"

"They're at table five. The girl kind of looks pixie like, with short spiky hair." I pointed.

"Are you kidding me Bella, why on earth would you not want that table?" she asked after she shortly checked them over. I was perplexed at her attitude towards me. "What do you mean, Nicole?"

"That guy is so hot! I will definitely take that table. I think I might order something myself tonight." She teased.

"Nicole, what on earth are talking about now?"

She giggled, "Him to go, please."

"Nicole!"

"What? Can't a girl dream?" And she was off. She just had to say that one measly word didn't she? Dream, which is where all this started from in the first place…

"Miss…miss, Bella was it, right? Can we please get our drinks we ordered?

"I'll be right there, sorry!" I replied automatically – this entire situation is going to ruin my whole night. Bet I don't get a tip from that table. They must think I'm crazy. I kept my eyes on the table I was serving as I took them their drinks. "I'm so sorry it took so long." I apologized with the typical eyelash playing. Here is where a small white lie comes into play. "The pop dispenser was giving me some problems." I could tell by the way the man was looking at me that I was still a terrible liar.

"Hey, Bella? Nicole called.

"Yeah?" I said while coming towards her. "What's up?"

"Looks like you're stuck with Mr. Handsome over there." She said a little frustrated.

"What! No I can't do it. Why?" I asked her with this strange feeling that you get in your stomach when you get bad news. She shrugged "They asked specifically for you. Have fun, he seems really agitated about something." Well I guess I had no choice. _Ok, breathe Bella, breathe_. _You can do this. Just walk over there and take charge. Yeah right, that simple, huh._ Well here goes nothing. As I walked slowly to their table I realized my palms were sweaty. I pressed them on top of my mini apron and grabbed my note pad and pencil making sure that I was as far away from him as possible and not facing him. I went around their table and faced pixie girl. Looking down, I introduced myself. As if I needed to – it was obvious they knew my name already.

"Um, hi my name is Bella, what can I get for you to drink this evening?" The pixie girl said "Nothing for me, thank you." I sighed, which sounded a little bit too loud. "And you sir?"

"I will have a coke, please." As he spoke with that angelic voice I accidently put my pencil out of business. It snapped in half. He spoke once more. "Bella, please call me Edward."

I burst out something I never should have said. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" facing him now. "You look like him and your name happens to be the same as his too." At that moment I professed my insanity, realizing what I just said out loud. I buried my face in my hands and took a deep breath and said "I am so sorry sir; I don't know what that was. What I just said, I honestly didn't mean it." All the while I was hoping to hear his voice one more time. Although he may have some choice words for me given the random outburst I just had towards him.

"Bella, is everything alright here?" My boss asked. I was clueless as to what I should say to him. _Well I just went off on some of your customers for no apparent reason so I guess I'm fired Huh_. Nope, that won't do. Yep, I'm still clueless. Pixie girl spoke up and said, "No there isn't a problem, Bella here was just exploring her sanity and let me tell you, it was hilarious. Edward, we may have to keep coming here." Her laughter sounded like chimes.

"Alright then, have a good evening." He said as he turned back to his place. Pixie girl just saved me from almost losing my job. Great, now I have to apologize and say thank you for saving my butt.

"Again, I am really sorry for all of that and thank you for not getting me fired."

"Pleasure is ours Bella." She answered smiling at me. Wow, did they both have to have such beautiful voices.

"May I introduce you to my sister Alice, Bella?" Pixie girl has a name does she? Wait, did he say sister? Now I seriously felt like a fool.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Alice."

"It's so nice to meet you as well." The angelic voice said.

"So, you don't seem to be a good liar Bella." Edward stated as one side of his mouth creased almost into a smile. Oh, how I would love to hear him say my name like that all time.

"Well, no not really. "I confessed.

"Would you care to explain what you meant by 'I look like him and have the same name as him, please?" He asked the dangerous question. I was stunned. All I could come up with was..."I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." My heart melted as I gallingly gazed into his brilliant eyes. "I can accept that answer – for now." He said as his eyes were melting all the way to my core right then. I was utterly speechless. Clearing my throat, I managed to get out, "Is there anything I can get you for dinner, besides the drinks I still haven't brought you?" I asked them while looking embarrassed.

"No thank you" Edward stated.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment with your drink sir, I mean Edward. Sorry it's a forced habit." He just smiled as though he was seeing something that he had lost, sort of a puppy dog look. I walked away looking to make sure I didn't have any other tables besides the two I had already. I was relieved to see that I only had the two. I was hoping this would be a slow night as opposed to wanting many when I started earlier this evening. Time to think is what I needed now. My first table's food was up. Please do not let me drop this in front of him. _Yes! I made it without a problem_. "Here you are sir, one T-bone with baked potato and no veggies and for you a wonderful grilled chicken breast with asparagus and no potato. Is there anything else I can get you?" _What was that? Wonderful grilled chicken breast. Huh, I must be on a natural high. Too much excitement for one evening I think._

"No, that will be all, thank you."

"Bella, you can take your break if you want, we're really slow." My boss said.

"Um, Nicole can take hers if she wants. I'll take mine in a bit."

"Bella, you're off in an hour and a half. If you want to wait for yours, you might as well just punch out after your last table leaves." He suggested then.

"Are you sure?" I asked back, surprised.

"Yeah, just do that. I don't think I'll need you both here considering how slow it is tonight." I was ecstatic to hear those words. Well, I better go and see if Edward and pixie girl, oh I mean Alice need anything else.

"Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?" I asked them.

"No, no thank you", he said. "We were just leaving." Without thinking first, I said. "Will we see you two again soon?" He stood up and faced me and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, my sweet Bella." My body couldn't withstand the sensation that went through me when he spoke to me with that voice. Next thing I knew, he was holding me up. My legs were buckling beneath me.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah, I think so." I could feel how perfectly his hand held the small part of my back as he held his other hand behind my head. It felt like we just finished dancing the way he cradled me in his arms. The sweet smell of his skin took my breath away. I knew that was not any cologne I had ever smelled. He looked deep into my eyes and said, "Bella, are you sure that you are alright?" with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine – why?"

"Well, you don't seem to want to move at all so I started to think you didn't want to leave my arms."

He smiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I shot up quickly after he stated the obvious, blushing.

"No need to be sorry, Bella." He whispered in my ear softly and added, "Truth be told, I didn't want you to leave my arms." I whispered back "Will I see you again?" He replied, "I will be here tomorrow night and each and every night after, that is of course if you want me too." I think I barely whispered,

"Yes, please."

"No need to beg, Bella. I am more than willing to oblige. I will see you tomorrow then."

"Um, yes." The school girl in me couldn't say much else.

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye, Edward." As he turned away, my body went into a frenzy of sorts. I couldn't comprehend the way I was reacting. Very quickly, I had another face in front of me.

"Bella, I think we are going to become close friends one of these days. Don't you want to see me again too?" Alice asked me clearly teasing. I couldn't turn down that sad look on her face and said,

"Yes Alice, I would also like to see you again." I felt that her assumption was correct. I could see how we could be good friends although she didn't seem to be anything like me, but I could still see it.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." She replied with excitement in her eyes, grinning wide.

"Alice?" Edward called her.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I'm going solo tomorrow night." He stopped her.

"That's not fair Edward, she likes me too!" she replied, sulking.

"You can come with me on Friday, ok?"

"I'll take what I can I suppose." Alice replied with a sigh.

"Oh shoot." I said, before I realized I said it out loud.

"What is it?" Edward asked me. "I just remembered something. I really hate to say this, but I have to

work a double shift tomorrow night which means I probably won't be able to chit chat with you much. And Friday I have a high school friend that is visiting from college coming that I made plans with. So if it's alright with the both of you, can we make plans on Saturday instead?" I explained.

"Bella, you don't have to make excuses, if you don't really want us around. We will stay away if that is what you want."

"No, that's really not it at all. I really don't want you wasting your time coming here tomorrow if I won't have time to talk to you. I really did make plans already for Friday and I would hate to break them considering she is coming from out of state."

"Here's my cell number." Edward then replied, sounding released. "Why don't you call when it is most convenient for you? We can talk about Saturday."

"Um, ok."

"I hope to hear from you soon."

"And you will." Oh, that was just stupid of me. How lame could I be? "I guess this is good bye then."

"Yes, goodbye Bella." And then they were gone. I heard someone clearing his throat behind me. When I turned my boss was standing there. With a big grin, he smiled up at me and said, "Your table has now left my lady. You may now leave as well and kiss your prince." His laughter filled the room. I blushed with irritation and embarrassment and then asked. "Did you hear everything?"

"Just the tail end of it. I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I have never seen you so love stricken before. It was kind of comical in a way."

"Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked, upset.

"I'm sorry Bella; I was just trying to get a rise out of you, my mistake." He surrendered. Huh, I just told my boss off and he was telling me he was sorry. _What is happening to me_? My whole world has turned upside down, or in this case I think it might be safe to say right side up.

"Go home Bella, it's getting late." He finally said while getting back into the restaurant. Alright, so I punched out and trickled to my truck. In awe of the night's events that had unfolded around me, I spit out a laugh when I thought of this. My dreams have become reality and my reality has become my dreams. This is going to be very... complicated.

Please, please, please Comment...Thank you, Reena :)


End file.
